Today diabetes has become the fourth leading cause of death after cardiovascular disease, cerebrovascular disease and cancer. For diabetes patients, the most effective method is to inject insulin over a long period of time.
Currently there are various types of long term quantitative insulin syringes and insulin pumps. Insulin pump therapy is an insulin treatment method which involves the use of an artificial intelligent controlled insulin input device which simulates the physiological secretions of insulin patterns by means of continuous subcutaneous insulin infusion so as to control blood sugar level. The use of insulin pumps has more than 20 years of history at the international level. Findings of diabetes control and complications trial (DCCT) establish an important position for intensifying insulin therapy in diabetes treatment and complication control, and it also provides high quality clinical evidence for clinical application of insulin pumps. The study confirmed that, in comparison with multiple insulin injections, insulin pump can more effectively control the glycosylated hemoglobin (HbA 1c) level, while also improving the quality of lives of patients. Since the DCCT study results were published, the number of insulin pumps used by diabetes patients in the United States has increased remarkably. In 2005, the number of insulin pump users in the United States has reached 278,000.
However, the drive mechanism for the conventional insulin injection often has insufficient pressure, low dosing precision, potential safety concerns, high noise level and high power consumption. In addition, the conventional drive mechanism usually has a large size, making it inconvenient to use during the treatment process.